Rain
by star's dreams
Summary: Rain fall from the sky and turn soild grown to mush. The sun hides behind cloud and gloom fill the world. But it is the life force of renewing of all life. A simple rainy day turn to adventure for a young Ash and a Mew.
1. Participating Precipitation

SD: Hi I decided to put this up to celebrate my Birthday. I'm 19yrs and still a fan of pokemon and many anime. This does not mean I gave up on my other stories.  
  
Lime: I doing this once. Star don't own pokemon  
  
Rain: Participating Precipitation  
  
The sky was light grey with anticipation of rain that will soon fall, but that didn't stop the children of Pallet Town to go out and play. It was mouth of April and spring was on the horizon. The trees start to grow leaves and flowers start to bloom. Many pokemon came from long sleep from winter or coming back from there vacation from Orange Island. It was the season of renewal of life and new beginning. It was a time for laughter and play and.........peace?  
  
"Not huh, I am not a scary Meowth" say a boy with a brand new League cap. It was too big for him and it sometime slip over his chocolate brown eyes. It even manages to hide his untamable raven hair of his, but the boy work hard for that cap. He sent post card after post cards that he saves to get with his money. Though the concept of how much hat actually really worth was beyond reason to him he just like the hat.  
  
"Are to a scary Meowth" counter the other boy. He was just a little bit bigger than the boy but they pretty much the same age, only he was 4 month older. And be sure to tell you that. Mature for his ages at time and arrogant most of the time everyone knew who was this brown hair boy was with his father green and yellow Yin Yen medallion. Not to forget that his grandfather is Prof. Oak.  
  
Well the peaceful afternoon was once again broken up by the two 7yrs old rival/friends. But if it didn't happen at all this wouldn't be normal for Pallet. Two young boys battle out with each other. No pokemon avoid because they was not old enough to register to become trainer. Though both claim they will be the very best pokemon trainer in the whole world. But that's a different argument at a different time. This argument basic was just simple words and a challenge of one's bravery.  
  
"Not huh"  
  
"Un huh"  
  
"Not huh"  
  
"Un huh"  
  
"Not huh"  
  
Getting tire of saying the same thing to prove his point he than say "If you not a scary Meowth than you go get the ball you lost in the woods, by yourself."  
  
"I did not loses the ball Gary you dided" say the boy.  
  
"You drop it so you go get it." say Gary.  
  
"But you throw it too high to catch and when I got it you scare........I mean we can't go in the woods by ourselves because mommy and Prof. Oak yelled at us before."  
  
"See I told you, you're a scary Meowth, Ashy boy" He pointed at the smaller boy. The coward of kids looks on with interest to see what going to happen. Sometime Ash won these arguments but usually Gary having more life experiment and having a sibling to practice auguring with won these battles. This time it was in favor of Gary.  
  
Ash face turn red as he yells "Don't call me that Gary my name is Ash, not Ashy boy and I'm not a scary Meowth"  
  
"Oh really" Gary brain started to cock an idea to finish this. "If you're not a scary Meowth than I Archienine doggy dare to go in the woods by yourself no talk back." Gary watches as Ash stiff in front of him. The kids "oooooo" knowing full well there was only two way to take back or counter one a parent but you lost big time with that or the one who spoke it take it back. And the chances of that was slime. The game was easy to play, to kids anyway. Someone can dare you to do something, but that person can say I Growlie dare you, but that person say I Archienine doggy dare you which highest stander of dare. If want to put it concrete or spit promise than you add no talk back. This is known by all kids in the world in the Unwritten Rule.  
  
Gary knew he had Ash. Ash knew this and all the kids who there knew this, but to make sure that Ash was not going to pull the Ultimate trunk card, know as adults Gary added to his victory. "Unless you're a scary Meowth"  
  
If Ash pull out now Gary would of won the battle and Ash would have a lot of kids making fun of him. On the other hand he had his mother who could be a scary person when she mad. But that phase the different in his choice. "I'm not a scary Meowth Gary, I'll get that ball back and if I win I get your um....I get the other half of the pokeball." Ash grabs his hat and turns it backward looking serous.  
  
"Fine but if I win I get your hat.  
  
"Fine" Ash said holding his hat. Gary smile smugly at his rival as Ash look deep into his eyes. They both took there hand and spit on it and than shock. There hand was lock for a long time including there eyes. It seems everything went still in those few moments. The wind was only thing that move. Ash finally let go of Gary hand and turn toward the woods.  
  
"Make sure you don't mess up my new hat Ashy boy." Ash growl at the comment and ran faster in more determination than ever. 'You see Gary'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She lay there quite comfortable on tree. The sky was grey and the rain fell softly down onto her whitish pink fur soaking her. This didn't bother her, rain, sleet, sun or snow, no weather could ever change her blissful mood. But that what her kind was known for around pokemon. They are always happy carefree, sometime mischief and always curious pokemon. Only human thought of them as powerful pokemon, not that they were strong, it just didn't matter to them. She was simply enjoying the rain falling watching it being absorbs into the ground and plant.  
  
*Crack* she heard a twig break from under her and look down. She simply rolled over and held her self upside down with her long tail. What she saw complex her and pull at every curious mind. 'Strange' she thought to herself. 'What is a human kit doing in the woods by himself.' She knew the boy was a bit far from the town being deep in the woods. The stop by the tree and look around before he continues his search for what she was not sure human was confuse creatures at time. If he would of look straight up he would have seen the pokemon stare at him.  
  
She felt the human boy fear walking all along, but as much as she wants to follow she has priorities at moment. The only thing that can pull her kind attention from their way of carefree life. She looks over to her eggs, two small white fragile round balls about only the half the size of her head. They both lay inside the tree that cover with dirt, leaves, and sheet that she found outside. She sigh to herself, 'after my mate get back I follow the boy.'  
  
She shakes her short fur free from excess rain and went inside to make sure her they was all right. She moves her eggs around trying to get them in the right spot, until she sound herself warp around them. There her thought wonder where her mate went and when was he going to get back. 'Mew' she sigh again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I have to find that ball" Ash says out loud. He had a feeling that he was lost but he did not let that bother him he wanted that ball. Not so he can win that bet, no the bet was a lame attempt maybe get Gary to back off, which fail horrible. Now he had to worry about his hat and if his mom find out. But mostly so Gary doesn't think he was a scary Meowth. He felt he search the entire forest itself but there was no ball. 'I like this too much to give it to Gary' Ash looks high and low though he was pretty sure balls can't climb, but just in case he still did.  
  
The rain was coming down a lot harder than before as it made the tapping sound on Ash's blue raincoat that had water pokemon splashing around. Ash's black boots went squish in the now damping mud. "Here ball, where are you" he ask the air hoping maybe he say something it may appear. With luck on his side he found it. A red and white ball stuck out of the mud. "How you get here" he ask happily as he ran toward the ball, but he slip skid the rest away.  
  
"Wow that was fun" he giggled. He opens his eyes and stare at the ball right in front of his nose. Than his eyes caught two fuzzy black triangles behind the ball "Huh." Ash was trying to figure out what it is when a head pop up connect to them.  
  
"Pi" said a yellow and black mouse with pink cheeks.  
  
"Wow a pokemon I never saw you before" Ash smile at the small pokemon. Ash looks around and saw five more of these mouse pokemon. They different sizes but one in front was the second smallest of the group. "Hi my name Ash what yours" being polite just like him mom taught him to be. He push his self off the ground and sat down.  
  
"Pichu" answers the mouse pokemon.  
  
"Where you the ones that took the ball"  
  
"Pichu pi piiiii pichu chu"  
  
Ashe scratch his head unsure what he said to him. Pichu jump on his leg ignoring the posttest of his brother and sisters. It was his first human contact, and plus he was the bold one of the family. He wasn't scare of all those human stories he heard. He sure he could beat this human no matter how big he was.  
  
He found the bouncy thing when the other human throw it. It landed on top of him which didn't make him happy. He sure the human did it on purpose because he saw the boy watch him take it away with his brother help deep in the forest. He wanted it to make sure they never get this ball again. His sisters and brother play round bouncy thing while he was reliantly after being hit with it, but found it was fun to bouncy on it. "Pichu pi pichuuuu pi" he pointed at the ball.  
  
"That's a ball and that belong to me and my friend Gary." Ash say to the small pokemon.  
  
Pichu shake his head no "Pichu pi pichuuuu chuuuu" he pointed at the ball and back at himself.  
  
"No that my ball" Ash pointed at his self and at the ball.  
  
"Pichu"  
  
"It's mine"  
  
"Pichu"  
  
"It's mine"  
  
"Pichu" said the young stubbon mouse pokemon really loud, before giving Ash a shock.  
  
"Whaaaa" Ash yells as he jump up and knocks pokemon off his leg. "That not a fair move" Pichu hurt his self using that attack which he blame the boy completely for. It got up and stick it pink tongue at the boy. Ash did the most reasonable thing that a 6yrs old would do he stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Pikachu" Ash look around and saw the carrier of the new voice and symbol. This was a bigger and more yellow mouse. "Pikachu chuuuu" it yelled at his kids. Most of them scurry toward there father except the Pichu that Ash was dealing with. He look at his father and back at the boy who dare to still his new toy. It kicks the ground angry as it was drag off by his father. It started squeak out sounds that could be translated I hate human.  
  
Ash thinking maybe he got Pikachu in trouble but not sure why so he decide at moment to let the pokemon have the ball. Ash quickly caught up with them. The father quickly got in front of his kids while hold Pichu back. He knew this was only a child but around human you had to be careful. The boy bends down and drops the ball in front of them. He than smile and left saying "bye". Pikachu could not help but think 'that the boy may be a good trainer some day' he look back at his youngest son 'especially for you if you keep this up.'  
  
Pichu was thinking he don't like human at all and never going be caught by one. And if he did he was not going to listen to them. He could become the strongest with out there help. And so his stuck his tongue out at the boy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mew was running, no flying, floating or whatever you want to call it, she was defining gravity and she was doing it fast. Behind her was two white eggs surround in her pink aura. She had to get away from those human in black. She speeds in forest with only purpose of stay away from those horrors human. She dodges the tress and branches with ease. If she want to she could dodge the heavy rain fall but there time to indulge her child like nature. She had pruserder and though she was fast so were they.  
  
They were living shadow of the night and her only true predator. They were not home to this reign but human brought them here. To hunter her and her and her unborn chidden for what ever they wanted. "Murkrow Faint attack" yell one of the humans to his pokemon. The two dark type birds pokemn follow their trainer orders. The merged with the darkness around them disappear into them in a way that even physic can't fine them. Mew was force to dodge at the last minute between the twin duos.  
  
She wanted to attack them but she couldn't. Not with her eggs so close by and her lifetime mate life stolen away from her. Part of her soul being rip from her. He fought hard but human came with a machine, a device that shot out a dark energy that hit him full force killing. She watches as her mate cripple before her as his life drift away like leaf in a breeze. His last word was "Mew mew meeew mew" he cried out softly before he faded from the world. And that what she did and that what she was doing now.  
  
"Flamethrower" a voice echo under and behind her. A flame blow from under her sigern her fur and almost touching her eggs. She look down to see another two new dark predator. One just attacks her, Houndoom and one that was rejoins the other flying pokemon, Murkrow. Now she had three flying/dark pokemon and one fire/dark. If only her she could teleport but not with the eggs. "Lock on and Persuade"  
  
It was hard for her to keep up with the dark pokemon when they was about to attack. She was not safe in the air or close to the grown. But natures were helping her, the rain fall hard and slow all her follower attack though they were relentless. Teeth, claws, talons, beaks, wings, fire, all aim for her. She was doing fine for even being a young Mew of only a mere 217. Than a white streak jump past her from the trees, she was so focus on the dark type that it caught her surprise.  
  
She was forces to move back, right when a Murkrow rack her body with his sharp talons. "Meeew" she cry out in pain than quickly took her tail with a Pound attack, knocking the pokemon from her. But that waste enough time for a flame to hit her. Mew only considers was to protect her eggs from being cook. Mew focus her energy and put a child around them. Once again thankfully the rain had made attack less powerful.  
  
Murkrow saw her chance. The Mew was occupied at the moment. She knew her job was only to bring the elusive pokemon down, but they didn't say anything about the eggs she carries, the one on the right was closer. She closes her wing and dive boom, through the flame and at the last moment she open he wings and talons and grab the egg.  
  
Her egg was gone. She watch in horror as everything slow down, her unborn child being devour in front of her eyes. Her child life stolen before it even had a chance to live. Than another came to attack her last egg. She will not lose anyone else and she shoots up into the sky. The Murkrow follow her deadly.  
  
When reach a hundred feet above the tree top she stops holding her egg protectively against her body. They surround her like vulture they was. It was dangerous but she had no choice. She focus on nature, it help her so far and so many time before. The birds slowly coming closer and closer thinking they won.  
  
Lighting struck her body and she relax it toward the birds that did so much damage. They couldn't take the pain and fell from the sky. She looks around and felt relief, which was quickly taking away from her when the human appear. Wearing rocket boasters they hover by her and the woman took the same weapon that killed her mate.  
  
It burns her inside and out, she could not think straight not even to cry out. It was weak because it did not kill her. 'My child' her mind remain her and she focus through the pain and let out a Physic blast pushing every thing away from her and her egg. The sky only holds her and her egg, than gravity pull both her and the egg down. 


	2. Rainy Day Bring Rain

SD: Sorry for the long wait but I was doing the hold moving thing. And all that technology that we take for grant, you know TV with cable, phones, and computers  
  
Lime: Which by the way she don't have a computer but she had to house sit.  
  
SD: So at time they was not at my fingertips and I read all my books and beat all my games, well except for FFX I'm so stuck fight that guy at the snow area, so I was bored. Well here the next chapter enjoys.  
  
Rain: Rainy Day Bring Rain  
  
"Achoo" Ash sniffle in the now darken forest. The rain was coming down harder only to be slightly slow by the branches of trees. It kept a quick rhythm paces never changing as it hit the ground and the trees. The liquid tears of the sky did not had no sign of stopping. Ash was wet and cold. He body contently trying to produce heat to keep warm. But he was not worry about that, he was worry about "what will Gary say" and his hat. The thought of his hat going to his rival made him grab it tighter under his hood of his rain coat. It didn't cross his mind that maybe he should be worry about his mother looking for him, that it was getting dark and he was getting sick.  
  
"Gary is going to pick on me forever" he sniffs and whips his nose as he slowly walk in the woods. He was not sure if he was going the right way or not but he was hoping because he was hungry. "I'm really getting wet." He spoke to himself. "I think I lost" he says sadly to himself. "Ok, mommy said that you should stay in one spot if you lost." He reminded his self but forgetting that she also said not to go in the woods by his self. But the last time he got lost Gary was with him and they was lost in sea of legs and unknown faces. Now Ash was by his self and surrounded by trees that reach the sky and it was dark. He could help but feel scares.  
  
Ash stops walking and look up. The sky and area was consume by a bright light making the 7yrs old eyes dilate before he close them. He rub his eyes trying to remove the funny blinking light that dance in the air no matter where he look. "Wow" he said as he look up. Something was falling towards him fast, by gravity's angry pull. Something in the back of his head told him to catch what was falling instead of move out of his way.  
  
He catch the unknown thing which it momentum made him stumble back and fall. Now he was victim of cavity as he roll down a small hill. He held on tightly to what ever he had in his hand as twigs pull try to grab on his wet coat and on occasionally cut his skin. He rip his pants and mange to bang his knee on a rock. But he did not let go of the soft furry thing that was wrap in his arm.  
  
He kept rolling in the muddy grown until Ash's back hit the tree. Ash moan and started cough and sneeze. He was cover in mud and body had little bump and bruise but it was nothing new to the adventures boy. Ash's body shiver more telling the boy that he needed to get out of this rain and get dry but Ash like many kids did not take heed to his body's warring. He looks down at what he had caught.  
  
A little pink cat like pokemon laid in his arm It had a very long tail that was bigger at the end. The pokemon had a hard white round ball like thing against it small body and large feet. The white ball as Ash presive it to be had a small creak on it. The pokemon opean her blue eyes and stare back at him.  
  
He never has seen this pokemon before. He seen Pidgeys, Catipies, Growlie, Meowths Squrtutle, Charmanders, Bulbasuars ,Pikachu and Pichu. Well the last two he just seen for his first time but Prof. Oak said something about them living near Pallet. Also because Prof. Oak Ash knew about 50 different type of pokemon, which Gary say he knew 112. Ash try to think what pokemon he had found, his mom told him many stories and he had watch many show and battle but he never saw this one. "Are you ok" he ask the pokemon staring at him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Mew opens her blue eyes her eyes meet brown one. She looks deeply into the eyes of the small human kit she saw before. Maybe she should have been scare but the boy did not posed no threat to her in fact he save her he had a bit of a calming effect on her, or maybe she was weak or maybe her couousty got the best of her. All she knew she had no energy or the will to move.  
  
"Are you ok" asks the the human kit. There was concern in his voice a bit of curious as well  
  
"Mew she spoke weakly to the boy in even weaker attempt to commutate, she was far too weak to do anything more. A feeling of weakness she has never felt before even when she was younger. The human kit took his hand under what human call hat and scratch his head *cough*. He cover his mouth and *cough* again.  
  
"Well, you don't look so good...um maybe Prof. Oak can make you better. He knows a whole lots about pokemon" the kit said happily. He went to stand up but sit back on the ground. "Ow" he whimpers. "My legs hurt" he moves one his hands and touch his knee. It was cover with mud and bit of blood. The kit finch at his own touch than he started to cry because sight of blood and pain, "I wish mommy was h....h.....here" he cough out and shiver.  
  
Mew knew the boy was sick. 'Human especially human's kits can sick easily. This kit is soak and wet' she thought to herself. She needed to get the kit out of the rain. She look around the area, with her keen big cat eyes she spot a cave, created with the help of roots and rocks it held. It was not that big but thankfully the boy was a kit and not an adult because he was not get enough movement. It was just right.  
  
"Meeeew" she cry soft out trying to get the kit attention. She had to do it a couple of time before he actually to the time to stop coughing and crying. He sniffles a bit and try muffle the cough that was edging out of his throat that was now a bit soar. He looks at her unsurely with tear still drifting in his eyes. Mew took her long flexible tail and whips the wetness from the kit eyes, it hard to tell that he was add his own rain to the mix of nature. She than wave it the around trying get the attention on her tail. When she finally focus it with a very confuse face she quickly move her tail and pointed toward the cave. It took the kit a while to pick what she wanted but he got it.  
  
"You want to go that way?" he asks the Mew. Mew purr happily and shake her head up and down. It was notion that she learned that human do to say yes without words. The look into the darkness and squint his eyes as to help to see what over there, but eye sight were short to pull out the cave. Mew wonder if the kit will try to get up and go. She was to weak to move her body as it already is, but right when she was sure the kit was going to stay where he was at felt the sift of position. The kit slightly struggle to his feet with small grunt. She look at the kit concerning but he had to move out of the rain. He limps toward the direction she had pointed to him.  
  
When the kit reaches the cave he gladly got into it and moves in the back. He sits down with his back against the earth and put Mew and her egg down on the ground. Mew look at her unborn child sadly. The egg had a small crack in it. The crack did not penetrate the egg completely but it was there. She hope with a mother hope that her last child will survive, but with all that happen she felt sadness creep in her heart. It protection was damage and it was until two month till her child will be born into this world. But hope was still part of her heart.  
  
She looks from drying herself and her egg from where the human kit shiver became lot more as he slept. She looks at the boy with great desire to help him and protect him. He had save her and her egg from a very devastating fall. She move up close to him and look at his sleeping face. She may have been weak but she still had enough power to help him be dry. She dries his close to the point that it never look as if the boy had never been in the rain in the first place, only the dry dirt was any sign of him being there.  
  
Mew move closer to boy and lay down with her egg next to her. His body het was a welcoming for her and her egg and he as well welcome it as he roll his body around to her.  
  
"Who are you" Ash asks in his sleepy mind.  
  
"Mew" she answer his question simply.  
  
"Oh" he said smiling with a yawn that came with a cough. "My name is Ash he said softly falling back to sleep that sickness brings. (Goodnight my little Ash kit) she said falling into a watchful sleep of her own.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well" said a stocky woman in her ripe age wearing her blood red suit, no one dear to say old age. Her black blouse matches her black hair as well as her death glare that she was giving her agent that stood before her.  
  
"We tested the device on the Mew but we fail to capture it, Madame Boss" spoke the male rocket grunt. The woman only know as Madame Boss, for no one not even her son probably know her true name, made his quiver with fear.  
  
"Fail" she yells with a powerful booming voice. "How can you dare fail to capture the most powerful and rarest pokemon in the world?" The woman was short and stocky but her present along was more imitating than an Ursling with her cub. She looks as if she was about the rip the throat of the two rockets there.  
  
"Madame Boss ma" spoke the female rocket with a calm focus of the woman. Unlike her friend she learned control over her emotion she could not afford not to. "There is a local search party near where we had encounter Mew. We dare not blow are cover with the local and the police.  
  
Madame Boss listens to her agent with cold black eyes. Her face deepens with a frown as she pushes the button on her desk. Two agents ran into the room. You couldn't even count the second it took for them to appear in front of Madame Boss. "You two I want you to infiltrate the search party in area 1. I don't want them within a mile of where Mew was last spotted. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes Madame Boss" they salute to her and ran out of the room.  
  
"Now that dealt with I want that Mew! Do not fail me!" she said in her deadly voice. And they left with a word, who speak to a woman that can get you kill with a simple word. She seat back down in her over side black leather seat and rest her arm on her desk. Suddenly she saw her door opening.  
  
"Meowth" said a pokemon walking in behind the rocket with a smug face.  
  
"Meowth, where have you been" Madame Boss asks her favorite pokemon. He was wet and muddy like the rocket that was here before her.  
  
"Meowth" he spoke looking at where the at the small puddle where the rocket stood.  
  
"Even with your help they miss up. They better not this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mew listen intensity all through the night till morning break with the call of Dodrio. Nothing, not a sound of human near. This in fact made her happy and a bit worry. She was hoping that she will hear the sound of human looking for this kit. She knew human was in the woods but dare not to check if they was friend or foe. In her weaken state she could not afford to do so. Leaving her egg and Ash kit alone did not please her one bit. She looks over at Ash kit.  
  
He was shivering with a slight fever and mumbling in her sleep. A couple of time had to interfere with the kit's fever dream to calm his sleep. She felt a strong desire to the small human kit. 'If the human don't come for their kit, what will become of him?' What do I do?' Her thoughts were interrupted with when a bright white start to glow light.  
  
Mew turn to face here egg that lay near Ash kit at the time. It was hatching so to speak. The whit egg glow a bright color that it old color dwell in the dark and started to shrink and disappear into a shape that was smaller than the egg but it look like a Mew. The baby Mew was all white not even having a hint of Pink on her fur. She opens her eyes and look at her mother. They shine a strong emerald green compare to her mother sapphire blue.  
  
Mew move toward her daughter and started lick her clean with joy of her new child birth she felt all the sadness drift away into the watery climate outside. She let her mind touch her like all physic parent do for their young to have a strong bond toward their children. Her baby Mew was smaller than it should have been but she did not care as she saw her giggle with delight.  
  
"Mom where are you. I so cold" Mew heard Ash kit cry and lick him across the face wakening him up from what appear a new nightmare that feverish brain had develop for him. Ash kit opens his glaze eyes and look at Mew with confuse expression on his face. Mew heard his though race with thoughts of where he was and what was he looking at.  
  
"Meeew" said her kit. Ash kit glaze eye shift uncomfortably towards the new voice and look at the white blur that was know in his face. Mew understood what her new born chills said but not Ash kit. Mew felt that it was fear in his thoughts she needed to calm him down the fever was confusing him. 'Maybe I should connect with him I have enough power to that.'  
  
"Meeeew" she said to the boy to get his attention only for a second that all she needed. The Ash kit looks at her cry to her not to hurt him. Mew closes her blue eyes and reopen them now was complete engulf in a glowing blue. She looks deeply into Ash kit's brown eyes. Mew was aware that Ash kit was aware of a present in his mind.  
  
Mew move gentle across his mind calming him. Once his mind knew that this was not a threat it became curious. Mew had to laugh at the fact to herself that He act like a Mew himself in his mind. She decides to teach him the langue of her kind at lest she could talk to him and as well as her kit that had a liking to him. She herself had call him brother and imprinted him as such and it was nothing that she could change that.  
  
The concept was of langue was quickly learn to her relief and surprise. 'It had to be because he stills a kit and that he was still sick. She also learns a bit about not on purpose but boy seem to let his 7yrs of memory spill out toward her. 'Yes, he is a very young kit' she quickly left his mind and once again stares at his face.  
  
(Do you understand me now?) He shocks his head and cough out a yes.  
  
(Hi big brother) the baby mew said out loud to the still sleep Ash kit. She lick him across the face with her rough but small pink tough. Ash kit blush as the tounge tickle him and giggle. He about to say something about the big brother thing but Mew gave him feeling it was not a good thing. Even if spoke he say it he knew it was too late to change, or maybe her heart was just telling her that.  
  
"What your name" Ash asks as he rub her ears.  
  
(My name) she heard her kit ask?  
  
"A name is what they call you"  
  
(What your name?)  
  
"Ash" he smile at the younger pokemon.  
  
(I don't have one give me one). Mew listen to them talk about names. Her kind and like many pokemon did not had name like human unless human gave it to them. But he was human so why not let him give her a name.  
  
(Go ahead Ash choice a name.) she spoke to him softly. Ash kit blinks as he rack his feverish brain for a name. But he was sleepy still and as he looks outside he only saw the rain drizzling down. "Rain her name can be Rain" he left off unsurely.  
  
(I like Rain.) her kit jump happily on Ash kit body. Mew though of the names. Ash a tree and Rain the water that help the tree grow. But the tree purvey the rain. They both need each other.  
  
(It a good name Ash kit)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Here I found where that cat fell" said the female rocket as she pointed at the broken twigs.  
  
"Are you sure, this could be where Murkrow had fallen." The male rocket said looking at his partner.  
  
"No look at the hold, if it was Murkrow it would have been bigger and we would have found some it feathers. Plus look at the ground, it looks like something slide down there."  
  
"It look to big to be a Mew"  
  
"Momentum can make anything look bigger"  
  
"You got a point lets just go and get this cat. I don't want to keep Madame Boss waiting any longer, for our sake and your daughter's as well."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks partner, my daughter, my own business" said the female softly. "But think anyway"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Human and they wasn't the good one. Now her daughter and the human kit was in trouble. They both nibbling on a crumble cookie that boy had on him, but than Ash heard the voices as they closer as well.  
  
"Mew, there someone coming" he sounded happy. Thinking maybe it was his family and friends.  
  
(Don't speak Ash kit they not good human, they the bad one." Ash look uncertain but Mew remembers from his memory that his mother told him about strangers and she tug on that thought. Ash kit did said another word about it and Rain kit hid under his hat.  
  
"Closer they came and my body tense with one strong motherly instinct to 'protect my kits'. 'Oh how was I wish my powers was back at full. She was still weak from that poison energy. Than the humans stop moving toward her but away, it confuses the Mew mother. Suddenly a round object roll in front of her and before she could react to it, the ball let out a blue powder that fell the air around her and the two kits.  
  
It was sleep powder pouring out of the round object. She quickly hit away as fast as she could but the powder had already gotten two victims in it hold as Ash and Rain was lost in dreamland. She was fighting to stay up when she saw the human approach her from last night. She put herself between the two kits and hisses weakly at the threat, before sleep took her away from reality.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Look here there a mew here" the male smile at their catch.  
  
"Yeah and there that kid that everyone looking for too. She stares at the sleeping child.  
  
"So what do we do with him"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
SD: Well I let you decide that one if you want to or I let my sister choice for me. A) They could check Ash with them or B) they can leave him and let someone else find him. It your choice and I have idea for both.  
  
Lime: R&R 


	3. Rain Travels

Rain Travel  
  
Rain yawn tiredly as she woke from enforced sleep. Her small white paws were tangle in her brother's stringy long fur that was on top of his head. She took her paw and rub the sleepy powder from her large green eyes before she peek from under her bother's special head piece he call a hat. She peer ever so slightly her surrounding only to find her mother nowhere in sight and her brother sleep deeply. "Mommy" she spoke into the emptiness. But she was nowhere to be seen by her eyes. "Mommy" she tries again but yet receive the same answer, nothing.  
  
She felt that this was bad and was sure that her mommy would have not left her and her brother all alone, but yet her mommy was not here so where was she. She left the protection of her brother's hat but her hind leg caught in his 'fur' and she roll down his face and landed on the soft moss. She giggle at her acting when she heard the voices her mother warn her about. "Wakiey up" she spoke into his ear. But her brother was not reacting to her cries of worry. She did not know that Ash breathe in more of the 'sleepy' powder then her and the fact of his own sickness was not going to let the boy wake up for some time.  
  
She was not really sure what to do about this. Her mom look upset when she heard the voices and told them to be quite, that when the ball came and she got all sleepy from the blue powder. She felt her mom worry and fear and her brother own confusion, but she didn't know what was going on. She decide to try to wake her brother again. She lick his nose ,which seemly work, sense Ash move with a small fits of mumbles, grunts then a loud sneeze abrupt from his nose.  
  
The air that past threw his nose was powerful enough to blow poor Rain to father side of the cave she hit the wall dizzily when something heavy, slimly, green and muddy fell on top of her. Coving her white fur from top to bottom, she looked like a pile of mess. "Meeeww" she said in frustration. She struggled to get overbearing stuff until the footsteps and one of the voices came right in.  
  
"Look I found him; I told you I heard something" said the stranger as he looked at Rain's sleeping brother. Rain was scared to move she was not sure what they wanted. "Hey, Ash do you here me wake up" he shock Ash. Ash only replied was his mumbling sleep and another sneeze.  
  
"Hurry up with those blankets" yell a stronger and older voice. "He we need to get him warm and dry."  
  
"Professor, I think he is dry and he doesn't even feel that warm" said the first male.  
  
The other stranger came in and touched Ash and then look at the first. "Your right Pine but still we can't take a chance." The two of them pick up Ash even with Rain silent protest of them taking her brother away from her. Only thing was left was his hat. 'What if mommy came back, what if these stranger hurt him? Rain fought her fear and start after the two giants with Ash's hat dragged behind her.  
  
The world was a huge place for someone as young as her but it was even huger for a baby mew. Rain slightly forgot why she left her small home with view of trees that was shred in the mist that that the rain had left behind. Brown and green was the world with which clouds touch the ground making her sight limited. She twisted around in wonder of many thoughts and noises and smell. But she could not let her brother get taking away.  
  
She had to use all her speed to keep up with long strive of the two strangers' black feet. And even then she had to try to keep herself from slipping and sliding into the trees. There where more then two of these stranger that was stealing her brother. But the two that had him was wear white while the few others was wearing other colors. All of them have had mud over them in some kind of way either on their feet or legs.  
  
Rain was lost in a sea of feet that nearly step on her more then once as she try catch up to huge pokemon giants. She thought they never stop until they both got into a huge green beast pokemon that roar and spit smoke from behind hitting Rain with unbreathable sustain. Rain was not a happy after so she gave the thing her best Leer and hit it with a Mud Slap Rain was most surprise when the creature started run away from her, taking her brother and the stranger with it.  
  
Rain quickly started to chase after it but that thing move quicker then the other two and it was spitting mud at her. She started helpless when a voice from behind yelled out. "Prof. Oak wait" the green pokemon stop and started to come back. The new voice snatches the hat from her tail grip. "I think this is Ash's hat. I don't think he be happy if you lose this."  
  
Rain follows the other person as he gave the hat to which she guesses have to be Prof. Oak. "Thank you Mrs. Greene"  
  
"You welcome and I hope he be alright."  
  
"If I know Ash Mrs. Greene this would not phrase him for one bit, though his mother may have a different opinion on the matter." This got a laugh out of the woman. And gave Rain enough time to get on the green pokemon from out of sight of the other. She hid under the blanket that her brother was wrap around him. Rain pushes herself toward his face and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Hey Rain" he said softy over the moving green pokemon.  
  
"Hey Ash" Rain was happy that she mange to caught her brother. But where were they going?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Deliah ran out side and snatch the bundled up Ash from Prof. Oak's and his Aide's arm. The poor single parent couldn't sleep knowing her one and only child was lost somewhere in the woods by himself not to mention in the rain, where he could get sick. She was mad at him for doing something after she told him not to do a thing like that, but right now she was happy that he was safe and sound.  
  
When she found out from May that Grey dared Ash to go in the woods, she knew that Ash couldn't resist a challenge. Much like his father who only fell for her because she was a challenge to him. His mother was not very happy about him dating out of his social class, that he was brought up for better thing. That woman made Deliah steam just thinking of her but former husband so to speak didn't even care about her at all.  
  
But here Ash acting like his father. You say no and he goes how high that endless mountain is again. How powerful that super pokemon and I bet I catch it with a plain pokeball. If you present the challenge they both bite it hook line and sinker. That personality is what she fell in love with husband but that was what make her worry for Ash. It funny how the same quality in a person makes you admire or fear for that person life.  
  
"Is he ok, nothing wrong at all?" She asked ask concernedly.  
  
"If this wasn't Ash Deliah I would say amazing enough the boy is not really sick as one will presume he should be."  
  
Deliah smile at the man before her "A troublemaker in a making. I have to sadly say. But this young man is not going to be outside for awhile."  
  
"Deliah don't be too hard on him he just a kid and kids would be kids"  
  
"I know I know, thank you Prof. Oak" and she kiss him on the cheek.  
  
"Well I didn't really...." He starts but he was jab on the side by Pine. "Nothing, Ash is swell boy it just him and my grandson is Hydrogen and Water. Put them together and you get a small explosion.  
  
Delia laughed and went inside to put Ash in his room. First she was going to let him sleep then she going to punish him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All this movement around made Rain very unconformable as she was force to shift her body from getting smash, but finally she felt her self stop movement. "Ash if only you knew how much you worry me" said a sweet voice she heard before.  
  
"Sorry mom" said her brother Ash. 'Mom' wonder Rain, 'but she did not sound like mom, or smell like mom.' Rain peek under the blanket, 'and she don't look like mom. Why would her brother say that? Well brother know her and she nice and she look like him. 'Then why don't I look like him'  
  
"I know you are but you can't be doing thing like that. When I say no you listen."  
  
"But Grey and my hat and he call me a scary Meowth"  
  
Deliah shock her head. "Ash we talk about this later. You stay her while I bring you some soup and crackers. And medicine. Ash stuck out his tongue.  
  
"Yuck" he said to prove his point. Rain look at her bother expression. It very funny how he twist his face that way. "Mom, I don't..."  
  
"It for your own good" she smile and left.  
  
"Medicine sucks and I'm not sick"  
  
"What med....di...send" Rain asks. Ash look at the furry white pokemon make her appearance on his cover.  
  
"It something that adult makes you take when they think you sick but it tastes very very nasty." Ash again made a face at the medicine.  
  
"Ash where are we" she look at the where she was at. The new place was had lot of picture of many pokemon and other thing that Rain was not sure what they were. It had clothes all over the floor and toys that was here and there. The room was very lively with color that woods did not have, with blues, greens, yellows, reds and many different colors of the word. The young Mew wonder what was this and that.  
  
"Oh, welcome to my room Rain"  
  
"Your room"  
  
"Yep, this where I sleep and play. This is where I live."  
  
Rain look at how much different it was then outside. It was bigger then where they slept out at and not so wet. It was warm too. And she like all the stuff even though she was not sure what it was. She then saw here brother look around the room. So she start to look around too. What was her brother looking for.  
  
"Where Mew" her brother finally asks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mew opens her eyes weakly. "Mew Mew Meew" (Ash kit, Rain) she ask out loud. But there was sign of the two kittens. She was surrounded by four black walls that gave her a deadly feeling. The floor she lay on was hard and roughs. She forces herself up on shaky four legs and went toward the opening. She saw many human walking around in white talking or playing with there devices, paying no mind to her though she was in their thoughts.  
  
'I need to get out of here' she though as she floats forward, but she ran into something bouncy and it pushes her back. She stop in confuse before she try again and touch plastic sustain with her paw. It ripples slightly like water. She then hit it with her tail with a Pound. But it only made her tail flew back and making her spin around.  
  
Through the weakness that already plaguing her body she got dizzy and fell to the ground. But that did not stop her from trying to leave this place. She focus on he physic powers and shoot forth her attack toward invisible wall and the walls around her. But black walls absorb her attack while the invisible wall shoot her own attack back to her. Too weak to do anything about it she was forces to take the hit as it push her back to the black wall.  
  
She let high pitch screams of pain as the black wall ate her power inside of her. Her pinkish fur burn to a sicken color black green skin. She felt as if the wall was trying to absorb her completely as she fought to remove it grasp. She ungracefully falls to the ground with thud. She barely keeps her eyes open as a man came in to view. All the strength she gain from sleep was gone  
  
I won't do that again Mew" the male said. Mew did not move to see better of the man face. She knew that her was where white and a black suite like though people last night. "Those walls where made with special parts from dark types, ghost types and bugs types." He let out a wheezing laughed. "It was built for your kind you know. If you touch them you drain you and leave you with a good burn." He laughs again at the joke that was not there. "We need you in good shape so don't do that again" and he left her alone.  
  
She was trap in a cage, something none of her kind likes to be in. But what of her kits? She was deeply concern about there where about. She opens her mind and search but could not find them. This only made her worry even more. 'Was she that weak that she could not find her kit or was they gone?' Tears fell from her eyes she needed to know. 'The humans' she though and try the closes one to her. She did not know anything about her kits.  
  
It was too much stress for her to go she could only hope that both was ok and away from this place. She knew that something wrong was going on here something that these human should not touch. The glitch of life and the greater darkness, "MewwwMew" (The MissingNo" 


End file.
